Goku ¿Noel?
by jorgecr72
Summary: Papa Noel ha desaparecido y el jefe de los elfos, tenia que encontrar un reemplazo , pero la unica persona que cumplia ese requsito principal es Goku, por tener un corazon puro. ¿podra cumplir esta tarea ?
1. Prologo

Principio del formulario

Prólogo

Había pánico en la fábrica de regalos en el Polo Norte. Los Elfos corrieron en todas direcciones, gritando como locos, chocando unos con otros, ósea Caos total. Hasta que vino uno que era su jefe.

- Oye, ¿esto es un desastre, basta ya?

Nadie le prestaba atención, fuera de control continuó corriendo en todas direcciones, cuando se oyó un grito:

- ¡Alto!

Todo lo que se detuvo a instancias del jefe, a través del megáfono.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Jefe, es una cosa terrible! - Dijo uno de los elfos.

- ¿Qué tan terrible puede suceder en la víspera de Navidad?

- ¡Santa Claus desapareció! - Dicho de otro elfo.

- ¿Cómo es, posible? ¿Santa Claus... desapareció...? - El jefe le preguntó asombrado.

- Sí, se evaporo...

- ¡Alerta, Santa Claus ha ido, ALERTA ¡

Todos regresaron a correr desorientada y asustada...


	2. Capítulo 1

Principio del formulario

Capítulo 1:

El sustituto de Santa Claus

Nieve. Montañas. Una casa enorme... Dos personas estaban intercambiando golpes rápidos en la nieve, pero fueron detenidos por un grito:

- Dejen de Luchar Ahora - Era la voz de Piccolo.

- ¿Por qué, Piccolo?

- Goku, usted es un descerebrado! ¿Quieres provocar una avalancha ?

- Avalancha? ¡Qué tontería! Tampoco somos SúperSayán, Piccolo! Y es usted quien puede causar una avalancha si sigues gritando así! – dijo Vegeta

- ¿Tú también, Vegeta? A veces pienso que todos los Saiyajin no tienen cerebro...

- Goku, hora de la cena - La voz de Milk sonó.

Goku cayó al suelo y corrió hacia la casa de campo.

- Vegeta, luego continuamos la lucha -

Vegeta no veía otra opción que dimitir e ir hacia abajo también. De hecho, en ese momento su estómago dio un rugido salvaje, y la forma en que era dominado por la comida. Así que volvió a entrar en la casa de campo.

A pesar del hambre que tenía, que era lo quería ser... Él prefiria quedarse con sus suegros en Chicago, pero ...fue arrastrado allí por Bulma, con el fin de compartir el "espíritu navideño", y nada mejor que pasar la Nochebuena en una cabaña en las montañas, dijo. Hasta aquí todo bien...

Pero debería haber dicho que no era sólo la familia estaría allí ...

- Ven aquí, Vegeta! - Oyó la voz de Goku lo llaman. - Si usted no viene, te pierdes el banquete...

El se sentó de mala gana a la mesa. Él sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que su comida, porque había también un Sayájin mas, tres medio-Sayán que también tenía un apetito voraz y por lo tanto. también el era Sayán, no se contentaría con poca comida...

En la casa de la montaña, eran no menos de catorce personas. Había cuatro mujeres, Bulma, Milk, Videl y 18.

Los hombres eran la mayoría. Tres Saiyan Goku, Vegeta y Gohan. Tres humanos: Krilin, Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi. Un Namek: Piccolo. Para concluir, tres hijos: los niños Goten y Trunks y Marón.

De este montón, sólo Piccolo no estaba en la mesa. Estaba sentado en la alfombra de la habitación, en posición de loto y los ojos cerrados, y tiene una botella de agua a su lado. Yo estaba meditando, y se preguntó qué había ido allí a hacer en medio de tantos locos. En realidad, yo estaba allí, porque Gohan le había invitado. Por complacer a su pupilo, se unió a la compañía de Goku y compañía En resumen, incluso bromista había entrado en la historia...

El apetito de los grandes Saiyajines asustó al resto de la clase. A pesar de que ya estaban acostumbrados a este año, el hambre de estos seres todavía impresionado el resto de los amigos de Goku. Vieron a pilas y pilas de platos para formar una tras otra, y una velocidad tremenda.

- Dios mío... - Dijo Krillin más afectado por la escena. - Sé del hambre de Goku, pero... Todavía estoy asustado de ... este apetito monstruoso

- Krillin - Yamcha, dijo. - Más aterrador que el apetito de un Saiyajin, es el apetito ...de… ¡CINCO!

- Eh... Tienes razón ...!

Mientras tanto, en el SagradoTemplo...

- Es una pena... Me gustaría haber ido a las montañas con el señor Piccolo y los demás ...

- Bueno ... - Dijo Mr. Popo. - ¿Es parte del trabajo, Kami Sama...

- Es verdad ... - Dende dijo. - Para ser Kami Sama, es necesario hacer sacrificios... Bueno - sonrió. - No obstante, estoy contento de ver feliz a la gente.

Aquí, un trineo llegó al Templo Sagrado, lo que causó sorpresa a la joven Dende.

- ¿Eh ...? ¿Qué hace un trineo a esta hora?

- ¡Qué extraño, Kami Sama... - Comentó el Sr. Popo.

- Estoy de acuerdo... Pero ... ¿Dónde está Santa Claus?

- Eso es lo que vine aquí, Kami Sama... - Dijo un elfo. - Santa Claus ha desaparecido, y no tenemos pistas. Además, no tengo tiempo para buscarlo, estoy un justo de tiempo.

- Bueno - dijo Dende. - ¿Y qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Es que no tenemos otra alternativa en este momento y tener que sustituir provisionalmente a Santa... Y tenemos que encontrar un sustituto adecuado, que tenga un corazón puro, y los ayudantes para descargar los regalos... Por no hablar de que tenemos que descubrir el paradero del verdadero santa ...

El Namek joven caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma y el pensamiento divino por unos segundos. Luego se volvió hacia el duende con una sonrisa.

- Bien, amigo mío - dijo. - He encontrado un reemplazo para Santa Claus ... Y alguien que pueda investigar la desaparición del mismo. Se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Voy a pasar las coordenadas...

- Oh... - Goku suspiró, dándole una palmada en el vientre. –Que bien... una delicia! Comí demasiado...

- Yo también, papá... - Gohan dijo.

La gran mesa llena de platos, ollas y cacerolas vacías. Las enormes pilas - pilas de siete para ser exactos - mecían, amenazando con caer, ante el asombro general.

- Wow... - Videl dijo desconcertada. - ¿Qué tiene el apetito de los Saiyajin?...

- Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo...–dijo Milk.

De repente, un grito ahogado se hizo eco a través de la cabina, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¡Viene de la chimenea! - Piccolo, dijo.

Todo el mundo se acurrucó junto a la chimenea, un ser corto y orejas en medio del hollín de la madera recién quemada. El pequeño hombre luchó todo el hollín, lo que hizo toser convulsivamente a todo el mundo. Después de que el polvo, el hollín se redujo, Goten y Trunks se acercó al pequeño ser.

- ¿Eres un elfo? - Trunks preguntó el hombrecillo.

- ¿Enfermo? - Goten pidió a su amigo.

- No, Goten... Un elfo ... De los que ayudan a Santa Claus con los regalos de Navidad ...

- Oh, sí ... ¿no sabía? ...

- Sí, soy un elfo, muchachos... Los que ayuda a Santa Claus...

- ¿Y dónde está el? - Dijo Marón.

- Bueno... - El duende respondió. - ¿Cómo puedo decir...? Él...Desapareció.

- ¿Desapareció?

- Sí. ..

- ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? - Preguntó Gohan.

- Kami Sama me dijo que podrían ayudarme...

- ¿Ayudarlo?

- Sí, ayudar a descubrir el paradero de Papá Noel. Tengo la sensación de que había sido secuestrado...

- ¿Secuestrado? - Preguntó Videl.

- Sí, el Kami Sama gran me dijo que hay dos superhéroes que pueden hacer esto...los Gran Sayaman 1 y 2.

- Puede contar con nosotros - Videl dijo.

- ¿como supo nuestra identidad secreta? – Dijo Gohan

- Relájese. - El elfo dijo. - Yo ya conocía la identidad de los dos... Santa Claus hablaba de sus ayuda en la Ciudad Satán ... Sin embargo, para encontrarlo, no tendrá tiempo para distribuir los regalos ... Y la necesidad de encontrar a alguien para reemplazar al menos temporalmente ... Y sé que entre ustedes esta el candidato para el puesto ...

- ¿Y quién es? - Preguntó Gohan.

El duende señaló el candidato potencial.

- ¿Qué,mi papá...?

- Sí, tu padre. Él es el tipo... Son Goku es el hombre ...!

- Goku le preguntó. - ¿Por qué yo?


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_**Si Goku es Santa Claus y ¿quienes serán los ayudantes**_?

- ¡En serio! ¿Por qué Goku? - Krillin, dijo.

- me informo Kami Sama. - El duende respondió.

- Dende - Goku le preguntó. - ¿Por qué Yo?

- Bueno... Él me dijo que eras el candidato más adecuado... por que llenaba el requisito principal para ser un Papá Noel... un corazón puro.

- En caso de tener un corazón puro es lo mismo que ser retrasado - Vegeta se rompió a reír. - Kakarotto sin duda llena ese requisito!

Goku no dijo nada. estos "elogios" entraban por un oído y sale por el otro. Además, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ello.

El príncipe Saiyan no era el único que puso en juicio su inteligencia...

Si Goku era de corazón puro, no le importaba lo que Vegeta dijiera de él, él le daba mismo, no se puede decir lo mismo de Milk, ella se acercó a Vegeta, muy enojada:

- No es retardado! Él tiene un corazón puro, muy diferente de usted, un delincuente espacial y un asesino!

- ¿Qué me has llamado? Repítelo, si te atreves!

- Con gusto, Delincuente espacial y Asesino!

- Si yo soy un delincuente espacial, eres una bruja!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a una dama delicada como yo? Además, yo soy la esposa del más poderoso Saiyajin en el universo!

- Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaras de ser una bruja, seguro hechizaste a Kakarotto para que se casara contigo! - Vegeta respondió con sarcasmo.

Milk tomó una pala que estaba tendido junto al fuego y trató de golpear a Vegeta. El Saiyan, con su velocidad, esquivó con facilidad. Sin embargo, la "pala" hizo una víctima.

- AAAHHH! - Alguien gritó.

La víctima terminó en la pared de la habitación.

- Krillin! - Yamcha va a ayudar a su amigo-. - ¿Estás herido?

- Oh... - respondió. - Sólo cuando el río... Jejeje ... - Y se cayó.

Marón fue a ayudar a su padre.

- ¡Papá! Despierta, papá!

Por supuesto, su mejor amigo Goku fue también a ayudarlo.

- Krillin... Krillin, está bien?

La voz baja, finalmente recuperó la conciencia:

- Aiaiaiaiai ... - Dijo con una mano en su rostro. - Alguien escribió la placa del avión que me ha dado?

- Usted quería matar a Krillin, ¿verdad? – dijo enojada 18 ante Milk.

- La culpa es de este delincuente! - Ella dijo, señalando a Vegeta.

- Van a tratar de golpearme las dos, ¿eh? - El Saiyan preguntó con su habitual ironía.

- ¿Qué crees? - Las dos dijeron.

- Vegeta! - Bulma llamó la atención de su marido. – deja de actuar como una persona inmadura!

- Milk, cálmate! - Goku, dijo.

- tranquila, 18! - Krillin le dijo a su esposa. - Estoy bien...! ¡Ay ...! - Se pasó una mano sobre su rostro dolido.

- ¡Muy bien! - La rubia respondió. - Pero la próxima vez no respondo de mí!

- Goku! - El duende, que impresionado al ver la confusión, él lo llamó.

El héroe se acercó a él.

- Si dime.

- No te muevas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya Verás...

El duende le tendió las dos manos a la dirección de Goku. En esto, una nube de luz lo envolvió durante unos segundos, hasta que luego se disipan.

- Uaaaauuu ...! - Gritó Goten

Todos sonrieron.

- Eso es genial! - Trunks dijo.

- Vaya, Goku es genial! - Dijo Marón.

- ¿Quién lo diría... - Gohan, dijo sonriendo como un niño. - Mi papá es... Noel

Simplemente era casi espectacular el aspecto de Goku. La ropa de color rojo y la gorra en la cabeza,. Esto, sin contar los cinturones y guantes blancos y botas negras.

Pero Goku le faltaban dos cosas para convertirse en un Santa Claus: ser barrigón y viejo. Con el hechizo, no ha envejecido, y mucho menos aumentado de peso.

- Eh ... - Dijo el duende. - ¿creo que mi magia no resulto del todo?

- No lo sé ... - Goku, dijo. - Vuelva a intentarlo...

El duende hizo otro intento. Pero, de nuevo, no funcionó.

- ¿Creo que me falta práctica?

- Tal vez sea porque él es un Saiyan. - Vegeta intervino. - Nuestra raza no envejece con facilidad.

- quizás... - El duende asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. - Lo que dices tiene sentido. Bueno... No se pierde nada ... Sólo quería que fuera más convincente, pero eso está bien. Ahora tenemos Santa Claus, sólo faltan los ayudantes...

- ¿Ayudantes? - Goku le preguntó. - ¿Para mí? En realidad, yo puedo tomar cargar los regalos...

- La cuestión no es la fuerza, Goku ... La velocidad con la que vas a distribuir los regalos...

- Oh, está bien, pero... ¿Dónde están los ayudantes?

- Sólo preste atención aquí...prepárense muchachos.

El duende cerró los ojos y señaló una mano. Esta mano las partículas brillantes que participan cinco personas : Picoro, Trunks, Krillin, Goten y Vegeta.

Cuando la nube de luz se había ido...

- ¿Qué es este traje ridículo? - Picoro protesta enojado.

Su traje tradicional color morado con capa y turbante blanco, dio paso al verde musgo, pantalones con tirantes y camisa de manga larga, a rayas rojas y blancas. Y, para completar el look, tenía una gorra blanca y roja en la cabeza.

- Es el uniforme estándar de los Elfos, no es el mismo que el mío.

- Dame mi ropa!

- Después de todos los regalos son entregados por el mundo!

- ¿Cómo? - Picoro en este momento, yo estaba rojo de rabia.

-¡lo qué has escuchado!

El Nameku había mucho trabajo para calmarse. Pero mientras trataba de hacerlo, otro ya estaba volviendo loco. Yamcha estaba teniendo un ataque de risa. La razón para eso ,no era Picoro. es peor. Mucho peor...

- ¡ELFO IDIOTA! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto a mí?

La razón de la risa fue que Vegeta también se convirtió en Elfo. Si mal lo tomo Picoro por la ropa, con el príncipe Saiyan había sido peor. Aparte de la ropa, Vegeta tiene orejas puntiagudas, como Namek. Para empeorar las cosas un poco más, el pelo negro ahora es verde.

Agarró el elfo por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró con su famoso - y aterrador aspecto de asesino. Dijo:

- Si no me haces volver a la normalidad... AHORA, Te voy a hacer pedazos!

Pero, ¿quién dice que el duende tenía miedo?

- adelante... - Dijo. - Pero si tú me matas, estarás así para siempre!

- ¡Has ganado! - El Saiyajin dice que lo deje caer. - Pero me vas a pagar!

Goten, Trunks y Krillin también terminó con orejas puntiagudas y el pelo verde. El suave suspirando:

- Y yo pensé que podría tener una nariz...

- bueno Goku Noel ahí tienes a tus ayudantes.

- "Ayudante" - Vegeta protestó, todavía enojado. - Yo soy un príncipe, no ayudante.

- En este punto, usted es un ayudante! - El duende respondió. – te lo advierto si me matas o lastimas... Usted no va a volver a la normalidad después de la entrega de todos los regalos... te quedaras para siempre ya te lo he dicho

- Elfo idiota... - El Saiyan murmuró.


	4. Chapter 3

Principio del formulario

Capítulo 3: Una pista

Goku Noel y sus "ayudantes" se encontraban en el exterior del chalet grande con el elfo. Justo detrás de ellos estaban los demás.

- ¿Dónde está el trineo y los renos? - Goku le preguntó.

- Santa Claus los retiró hace unos años. Y el trineo todavía está aquí... - Pixie dijo mostrando una cápsula de color rojo en la palma de su mano, con el logo de Capsule Corporación.

Goku miro esa cápsula desconcertado. El elfo pronto se dio cuenta de que él explicó:

- ¡Oh, fue el Dr, Brief... Él hizo un gran gesto de amabilidad para construir este trineo...

Apretó la cápsula y la tiró delante de todos. Después de descargar el humo apareció una nave de color rojo brillante. Era un trineo muy largo, con una cola como la de un avión, las alas laterales y cubiertas por una cúpula de cristal. A través del cristal se podía ver seis sillas, separadas por el piloto y copiloto. En el reverso había una enorme bolsa de tela roja, llena de regalos.

- Wow...! - Goku se sorprendió.

- ¿como cuantos habitantes hay en total en el mundo? - Krillin preguntó el elfo.

- Oh... Sólo seis mil millones en 5 continentes ...-dijo el Elfo

- ¿S-SEIS MILLONES EN CINCO CONTINENTES? ¿CÓMO VAMOS A REPARTIR ESTOS REGALOS EN UNA NOCHE?

- Tranquilo Krilin ... Este motor magnífico aquí - el duende le dio una palmadita en la carrocería de la corredera. - El motor tiene 2.000 caballos de fuerza... Bueno Goku "Noel", pueden subir junto con sus ayudantes!

Goku y los "elfos" se subieron al trineo, uno por uno. Vegeta fue el último en subirse, de mala gana.

- "Ayudante" es tu abuela! - Él dijo, sentado en la silla del copiloto.

ya convenientemente alojados, Goku - que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto - se sentía un poco perdido.

- Eh... ¿Cual es el botón de encendido? - Preguntó el elfo.

- ¿Usted ve un botón verde y un amarillo?

- Eh…si.

- el verde es de encendido y el amarillo la potencia máxima del motor.

- entendido.

Goku intentó pulsar el verde, el dedo se le resbaló y accidentalmente presionó el amarillo también, por lo que el trineo se fue a toda velocidad.

Hubo tiempo sólo para escuchar los gritos de los ocupantes del trineo, antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad del cielo.

- ¿Va a estar bien...? - El duende le preguntó con una gran caída en la frente.

- Buena pregunta... - 18 respondió.

El elfo suspiró. En lo que se había metido, pensó. Paciencia...

- Bueno - dijo. - ahora a investigar el paradero de Papá Noel ...

En este sentido, Gohan y Videl han aparecido en el carácter, como el Gran Saiyaman I y II. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar " la presentación":

- Bandidos, ¡presta atención! - Gohan comenzó haciendo una pose.

- La justicia es nuestro ideal! - Videl completado, con otra actitud.

- Y, incluso en Navidad... Porque ... - Los dos, dijo.

- Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman, el número uno!

- Y yo soy su ayudante, Gran Saiyaman número 2!

- En defensa de la justicia! - El dos habían terminado.

Una gran gota se presentó en la cabeza del elfo.

"Esto sólo puede ser mas que un castigo...", pensó. "Ah ... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto ...?"

- Muy bien... - Dijo al fin. - Vamos.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea para iniciar la búsqueda? - Preguntó Videl.

- Bueno, sí.

El duende sacó una hoja de papel, que fue escrito, ops, pegadas con letras recortadas de revistas. Gohan la tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Gohan? - Preguntó la muchacha.

- Dijo: "Tenemos al viejo Noel, si quieren volver a verlo, traigan un regalo: una Esfera de Dragón, pero no cualquier esfera la de cuatro estrellas si no, no volverán a ver a papa Noel y así no habar nunca más una Navidad...! Firmado, el secuestrador".

- Esfera de cuatro estrellas?

- Así es. Parece que él sabe de las esferas del dragón. Por lo tanto, para este tipo sólo le falta una para completar las siete esferas y llamar a Shenlong.

- Tiene usted razón, Gohan. Tenemos una buena pista.

- Si, Videl. Espera un minuto aquí.

Gohan miró a Bulma:

- Bulma, que, por casualidad, trajiste el radar de dragón?

- Espera, creo que si. - la científico dijo .

Después de unos momentos volvió a aparecer con dicho radar y dio al joven Saiyan.

- Siempre estoy preparada. - Ella le sonrió.

Gohan observo el radar dos flechas aparecieron. Uno en el centro, con los números 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, y otro, señalando el borde de la pantalla, con el número 4.

- Creo que tengo un plan. - Dijo el joven. - Pero primero tenemos que encontrar la Esfera de cuatro estrellas.

- ¡Muy bien! - Videl y el duende dijo, al mismo tiempo.

De este modo, Gran Saiyaman II y me fui volando, como el elfo, que llevaba un coche aerodinámico delgado. El plan de Gohan comenzó a ser implementado.

- ¿Alguien quiere un chocolate caliente? - Milk pidió a los que quedaron.

- Es una buena idea! - Bulma, dijo.

- Puede ser. - 18 estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¡Buena idea! - Maestro Roshi asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo también lo quiero! - Yamcha se iluminó.

Así terminó el "espectáculo", todo ha ido el fin de tener un delicioso chocolate caliente hecha por la esposa de Goku.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

**Entrega de regalos – trabajo complicado**

- Kakarotto, idiota! HAZ ALGO!

El trineo se fue a la estratosfera a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras que Vegeta trató de tomar el asiento del piloto del vehículo. Mientras tanto, Goku buscaba cualquier botón que estabiliza el trineo hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Simplemente se pulsa el botón amarillo una vez más, se desaceleró, lo que permite al héroe a estabilizar el vehículo en el aire. Con esto, ya que respiraron de alivio.

- ¡Menos mal... que trabajó...!

- ¡Qué suerte...! - Vegeta, dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos. - De lo contrario yo sería capaz de convertirme en Súper Sayán 3 sólo para detenerte!

- Y yo sería capaz de ayudar a Vegeta! - Piccolo añadió casi a punto de estrangular a Goku.

- Piccolo! Vegeta! - Krilin intervino. - Tómelo con calma!

- Adultos... - Trunks, dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. - Luego dicen que los niños son inmaduros...

- Es cierto, Trunks... - Goten estuvo de acuerdo, lo que hace el mismo gesto a su amigo.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el trineo y una enorme gota apareció a la cabeza de cada uno de los adultos presentes. Goku se rascó el cuello, como de costumbre, y sonrió tímidamente. Piccolo se ruborizó de vergüenza, porque él, que era la "madurez" en persona, había perdido su buen sentido. Krilin miraba a los niños y se sintió avergonzado por completo. Y Vegeta era el que estaba más avergonzado ante su hijo, tragó saliva y sacudió su ojo derecho, como un tic nervioso.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de dónde vamos a entregar el primer regalo? - Goku le preguntó.

- Usted es el "Santa Claus" aquí, ¿no? - Vegeta, dijo.

- Sí, pero el duende debe haber olvidado darme la lista.

- Por no mencionar que no tenemos mucho tiempo para entregar estos regalos. - Piccolo, dijo.

- Tienes razón Piccolo. - Krilin asintió con la cabeza. - Después de todo, hay seis mil millones de regalos que se entregarán. No podemos tomar esto a la ligera, o la Navidad para muchas personas se arruinará.

- Señor Goku ... - Se llama Trunks del héroe, pensativo-.

- Si, Trunks.

- ¿Sabes qué es un "GPS"?

- Creo que tengo uno de estos en mi coche, pero desde hace tiempo que no lo uso. Él trabaja de una manera similar con el radar de dragón, ¿no?

- Más o menos. Creo que tenemos uno de ellos aquí en el trineo.

- ¡En serio! - Dijo que encontró el dispositivo y conectado. - Véalo aquí!

- Tal vez la ruta se traza en el GPS, eso es lo que quieres decir, Trunks? - Preguntó Vegeta, ya entienden la idea del niño.

- Así es, Papa.

- ¿Qué esperamos apretemos el botón para ver? - Goku le preguntó.

- Voy a apretar el botón, para activar esta cosa! - Vegeta, dijo.

Vegeta apretó un botón que hizo que las turbinas de salir de vez en trineo de perder altura rápidamente.

- ¿QUE HICISTE, Vegeta? - Piccolo gritó.

- ¡Espera! - Goku, dijo y apretó el botón verde, que vuelve a conectar las turbinas.

Con el ruido de las turbinas de ser reconectado, todo el mundo acabó boca abajo en el parabrisas.

- ¿Qué decías, Vegeta...? - Krillin parecía tan escéptico con el "príncipe elfo-Saiyan."

- Calla…te... Kri…lin ...!

**EN UNAS MONTAÑAS**

El radar sonó con más intensidad en las manos de Gohan. La señal era más fuerte.

- Estamos muy cerca de la esfera de cuatro estrellas. .

Videl, justo delante de él y Pixie, advirtió:

- Que he encontrado! - Mostró una esfera de cuatro estrellas, como un trofeo.

La esfera estaba en el hueco de un bosque de pinos. Gohan vuelve a analizar el radar.

- Bueno... La primera parte del plan se ha hecho! Ahora viene la segunda parte!

- ¿Y cuál es esta "segunda parte"? - Preguntó el duende.

- te lo cuento en el camino. - Gohan respondió, ya está despegando, seguido por Videl y el elfo.

MIENTRAS TANTO SOBRE EUROPA

- Bueno... ¿Ya hemos llegado, según el GPS estamos en París, Francia. - Goku, dijo, después de aterrizar el trineo en el techo de una casa en un barrio Parisino. - ¿Cómo puedo bajar?

- ¿por la chimenea, papá! - Dijo Goten.

- Oh, sí... - Se rascó el cuello y comenzó a reír. - Se me había olvidado!

- Goku - llamado Piccolo. – los Regalos!

- ¡Rápido! - Vegeta advirtió.

El Namek arrojó una bolsa pequeña para él y saltó por la chimenea. Pero para entrar en ella...

- Eh...chicos... - Dijo. - Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema...

- ¿Qué problema? - Krilin, dijo.

- ¡Creo que... no quepo!

- ¿Qué?

- En serio, Krilin. Mis hombros no pasan por la chimenea...!

- ¿Por qué no aumentar su ki y explota la chimenea? - Vegeta en duda.

- Esto llama la atención, Vegeta. - Piccolo advirtió. - Y tenemos que repartir los regalos, no acumular pérdidas.

- oigan ¿Por qué no tomar ventaja de la teleportación de Goku? - Piccolo sugerido.

- No es mala idea. - Vegeta se quedó pensativo, como un estratega típico. - La técnica de tele transportación de Kakarotto podría ayudar a...

- Pero yo sólo puede teletransportarse a donde siento un ki. - Goku advirtió. - De lo contrario, la técnica no funciona. Y si un ki pequeño, me resulta difícil de localizar.

- Parece que tengo una solución. - Vegeta, dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, en busca de Trunks y Goten.

- ¿Qué es? - Krilin expresó su curiosidad.

- Trunks! Goten! - Él los llamó.

- ¡Sí! - Ambos respondieron rápidamente.

- Entren a través de la chimenea! Es parte de mi idea!

Sin preguntas, los dos amigos fueron fácilmente a través de la chimenea, siendo pequeño. Los adultos se miraron Vegeta, con ganas de explicaciones de la "Saiyan-estratega." Pero no era necesario explicar.

- ¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo! - Exclamó Goku. - sólo encuentro el ki los chicos y yo tele trasporto, ¿no? Gran idea, Vegeta!

- Así es, date prisa! Quiero volver a la normalidad tan pronto como sea posible!

Goku rápidamente transportado a la casa, donde dejó los regalos que sus "ayudantes" que pasaron. Piccolo tomó los regalos del trineo y se los paso a Vegeta, que se los paso a Krilin, que los paso por la chimenea donde Trunks se lo paso a Goten ,de paso, se los dio a su padre, que, finalmente, depositado bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Después de realizar el trabajo, Goku y los demás muchachos se unieron, gracias a la tele transportación.

Y así continuó la entrega de regalos de todo el mundo en diferentes países, Brasil, Alemania, España,Finlandia,Mexico, Bosnia Herzegovina, Suiza, Bolivia, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Perú, Venezuela, Argentina, China, Japón,Tailandia,Portugal,Chile y otros más. Sin problemas importantes con el piloto, debido a Goku ya había cogido práctica con el trineo.

Ahora, solo falta varias casa mas para completar la tarea.


	6. Capítulo 5

Principio del formulario

**Capítulo 5**:

Ho! Ho! Ho!

- La señal es más fuerte.

- Así que estamos recibiendo la señal, ¿verdad, Gohan?

Sí, Videl! ¿Dónde están las esferas, nos encontramos con los criminales... ¿Y dónde están los criminales ...

- ... Santa Claus va a estar ahí…! - Dijo el duende.

- ¡Exactamente! - Dijo el joven héroe.

Llegaron a pocos metros de la entrada a una cueva y comenzó a escuchar voces.

- ¡Genial! Yo no podría haber pensado un plan tan brillante, ¿no es así, Shuu?

- Sí, amo Pilaf! - El dos mencionados se manifiesta a sí mismos.

- ¡malvados...! - Trató de decir con voz ahogada.

- Es un lugar tranquilo aquí, viejo! Voy a dejarte ir, tan pronto como llegue a la última esfera como su rescate... Y hasta entonces, la Navidad ya está comprometida!

- Están con las otras esferas. - Gohan le susurró.

- Así es. - El duende de acuerdo. - Y con Santa Claus...!

- Y entonces Gohan ...? - Preguntó Videl.

- Tan pronto como me dé la señal!

- sólo cinco minutos para la medianoche! - Pilaf dijo, mirando su reloj de bolsillo. - Mi presente no ha llegado todavía, y la Navidad se ha visto comprometida! Nadie se involucró, y nunca recibí nada, ahora todo el mundo sentirá como me siento cada Navidad!

- Mmmffmm ...!

- ¿Qué? - Pilaf preguntó, mientras se quitaba la mordaza de su rehén.

- Lamentablemente, usted ha pasado toda su vida portándose mal! No puedo dar regalos a gente como tú!

- ¿Qué es la Navidad? El mundo es de los inteligentes, no los buenos!

Una voz interrumpió el "chat" para pilaf con Santa Claus:

- Usted está equivocado! - Era la voz del elfo.

- ¿Y usted cree que puede rescatar por sí solo el viejo aquí?

- No. - elfo sonrió. - He traído el apoyo!

- ¿Qué apoyo? – dijo pilaf.

- Preparar, secuestradores! - La voz de Gohan sonaba.

- O usted sufrira de dolor! - Era la voz de Videl.

- ¿Quién o qué eres? - Pilaf resultó aburrido.

- Nosotros no toleramos el mal! - Gohan continuó, a partir de su serie de poses.

- Somos los defensores de la justicia! - Videl hizo lo mismo.

- Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman, el número uno!

- Y yo, su asistente, el Gran Saiyaman número 2!

"¿De dónde salieron estos locos?", Pensó el villano.

- entrega a Santa ahora! - Gran Saiyaman pidió.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

- Usted tiene que hacer frente a la pesada mano de la justicia!

- Trato ... Mientras que usted no tiene la última Dragon Ball, no entregare al viejo!

- Aquí esta - Gran Saiyaman II mostró triunfalmente la bola de cuatro estrellas.

- Damela - Gritó Pilaf.

- De ninguna manera! - La heroína, dijo. - No hay Papá Noel, no hay esfera.

- May! Shuu! - Gritó. - Atacarlos!

Los dos lacayos de Pilaf llegaron con dos robots gigantes que estaban en el ataque contra las Saiyamans. Obviamente, no eran rival para Gohan que con un solo golpe acabo con cada robot - se convirtieron en chatarra con su fuerza de Saiyan.

- ¿Y entonces? - Gran Saiyaman le gané a sus manos, como si se limpian. - ¿Ha terminado?

- Todavía no. Quiero que la última esfera.

- Aquí va! - El duende lanzó la bola de cuatro estrellas de Pilaf.

- ¡No hagas eso! - Gran Saiyaman grito.

Demasiado tarde. Había cogido la esfera y se unió a las otras seis. Sin embargo, no han reaccionado las siete esferas, parpadeando, como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué está pasando, porque no parpadean?

Mientras Pilaf estaba distraído, Gran Saiyaman I y II tomó el Santa Claus fuera del alcance de el. Fue entonces cuando Gohan dijo:

- Usted ha sido engañado, ladrón! La esfera es falsa! - Mostró la bolsa con las otras seis esferas, que lograron quitarles rápidamente.

- ¿como, usted ...! - Se puso una armadura cibernética para atacar al héroe, que no estaba asustado por su reacción.

Gran Saiyaman simplemente extendió el brazo derecho hacia el robot y lo destruyocon el puño cerrado. Pilaf no contento con eso, tomó una bazuca saber es-no-dónde y cuándo iba a apretar el gatillo...

... Un trineo rojo invadió el lugar, dejando atrás a él ya sus secuaces.

- Papá...?

Gohan se sorprendió al ver a los recién llegados, que habían lanzado una vez más en las caras del parabrisas en el trineo y luego se deslizó en los asientos, la posición más incómoda posible. Todavía aturdido, Goku "Noel" y sus "asistentes" cayeron al suelo.

- Kakarotto ... Sabía que no serísa tan bueno para conducir, pero no sabía que eras un bárbaro para aterrizar! - Vegeta agarró a Goku por el cuello del traje rojo.

- Tranquilo, Vegeta... - Goku sonrió inocentemente. - Resulta que la gasolina se ha acabado y he perdido el control. Tuve que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso aquí!

- Chicos, ¿por qué pelean? - Krillin intentó despejar cualquier señal de confusión que podría producirse entre el Saiyan dos. - Hicimos las entregas, ha terminado? La navidad está a salvo, y... Santa Claus?

- Mira Goten - Trunks advirtió. – Rescataron a Santa Claus!

- Eso es genial! - Goten se limitó a sonreír. - ¡Sí! La navidad se ha salvado!

Piccolo vio toda la escena en silencio, mientras Vegeta solto a Goku, "Así que realmente existe." Santa miró a todos y cada uno se presente, y luego sonrió con alivio.

- Veo que salvó la Navidad para todos ... - Dijo. - Yo no podía esperar otra cosa de valientes guerreros como ustedes.

- no fue nada, Santa Claus... - Goku, dijo. - Esto fue gracias a su asistente!

- Pero si no fuera por su ayuda, no habría pasado nada. - El duende respondió.

- Bueno, ustedes ha cumplido la misión que se les ha dado. Pueden volver a la normalidad.

Después de decir estas palabras, Santa chasqueó los dedos y al instante todos volvieron a la normalidad. Goku volvió a usar su ropa de invierno, al igual que los demás. Piccolo estaba de regreso con su traje púrpura, además de la habitual capa y turbante. Goten, Trunks, Krilin y Vegeta volvió a tener el pelo con los colores normales, así como las orejas a su forma original.

Y en medio de toda la atmósfera de alivio y alegría, una voz emerge de debajo del trineo.

- Este ... No. ... Es sólo que...! - Pilaf tartamudeó, y ha ganado una voz llorosa.

- ¿Quién no se ha portado bien ...no obtendrá regalos!- Dijo Gohan

De pronto Santa Claus se puso frente a Pilaf y sus secuaces.

-Tu Pilaf, por haberme secuestrado y puesto en peligro la Navidad, como castigo, escribiré tu nombre en el muro dorado de la vergüenza, ese muro tiene el poder de anular la magia de tus deseos, así que ningún deseo aun con las esferas del dragón se cumplirá, PARA SIEMPRE - dijo molesto Santa Claus

- No, quiero ser emperador no- dijo el marciano llorando.

- ese será tu castigo – dijo Santa- y esto va para ustedes también…

NOOOOO- gritaron Shuu y May

**25 de diciembre**

El día amaneció frío en las montañas. La débil luz del sol anunció la mañana del día de Navidad había llegado. Todos estaban alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

- ¡Guau! - Trunks, dijo. - Y yo que pensaba que me había perdido estos!

- ¡Tienes razón! - Dijo Goten. - Pensé que no tendría regalos!

Cada paquete lleva el nombre de cada miembro de la clase. Los chicos estaban dando a cada regalo a su destinatario, hasta que el chico de cabello púrpura abrió los ojos azules antes de que el último paquete.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - Llamado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Trunks? - Bulma le preguntó mientras se acercaba al niño.

- ¡Mira! - Mostró la etiqueta del paquete. - Santa Claus ha dejado un paquete más! Y es para papá!

- ¿Para mí? - Vegeta escuchado toda la conversación.

- si papa toma-Trunks le entrego el regalo a su padre.

El Saiyan, curioso, abrió el paquete que recibió de manos de su hijo. Aquí había un suéter azul simple, pero algo más llamó su atención. Un papel doblado, que se abrió, sobre todo por la curiosidad.

Era una carta. Reconoció la letra de su hijo:

"Santa Claus, si es posible, me gustaría que esta Navidad que también mi padre recibiera un regalo. Este año se convirtió en un héroe, especialmente para mí. Y él nunca ha ganado un regalo de usted. Yo quería darle la debajo de un suéter azul, su color favorito. "

Y en la parte inferior de la hoja, había otra frase, escrita por sí mismo:

"Si realmente existe, preste mucha atención: no necesito nada, porque me he dado cuenta que tengo algo mejor.".

Pero para su sorpresa, había un mensaje escrito en el reves de la carta completamente diferente:

"Me alegro por eso. Aún así, voy a responder a la petición de su hijo. Para este año, has cambiado Vegeta, y por ayudar a Goku en la tarea de repartir regalos, has obtenido este. Firmado, Santa Claus".

Doblo la pequeña carta con rapidez y lo mantuvo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Como las cosas sucedieron de una manera tan increíble! Pensar que el universo estaba a punto de ser destruido por Majin Boo, y él era el héroe, Goku pasó a segundo lugar, fundamental para eliminar esta amenaza.

Sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho para él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ligeramente Vegeta, que miró al niño. Esto le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazó:

- Feliz Navidad, papá!

Esa escena fue suficiente para todo el mundo para empezar a hacer el mismo gesto. Hubo varios abrazos fraternales y sinceros, con el deseo entre sí todas las cosas buenas que existen en la vida.

Esa Navidad fue memorable por todo lo que sucedió allí. Dado que la confusión durante la entrega de regalos con el fin de salvar la Navidad, incluso los más mínimos detalles. En el futuro, capaz de reírse de todo lo que pasó allí.

Esa fecha sería la misma en la memoria de todos. Siempre.

En el exterior, Santa Claus en su trineo se levantó satisfecho, después de ver lo que había sucedido. Yo estaba completamente agradecido por esos chicos han ayudado a salvar la Navidad, y decidió pasar sólo para ver cómo van las cosas allí.

"Gracias por salvar la Navidad.", Pensó. "Nunca lo olvidaré."

Se sentó en el sillón de su trineo de alta tecnología y pronunció su famoso "Eh, eh, eh!", Antes del partido y, finalmente, emprender el vuelo.

La Navidad se salvó, gracias a Goku y los Guerreros Z

Fin


End file.
